DIBUTUHKAN?
by sudahjelasisaiia-CHEN-dol
Summary: Chen dan Amanda.. adik dri 2 shinigami divisi 3 yang benci terhadap kakaknya melamar kerjaan.. apakah iang terjadi? Gin Ichimaru dan Tousen Kaname tiba-tiba menjadi security Chen.. Apa yang terjadi dengan Aizen?


**Shinigami-shinigami edan dilahirkan seca****ra caesar OC ? daftar jadi taichou..!! Setelah membaca..**

**DIBUTUHKAN SANGAAAAT SEGERAA!!  
Shinigami..**

**Berwibawa..**

**Berpenampilan menarik.. lowongan kerja ato..**

**Single.. ato?**

**Lulusan S7 lanjutan dri S3 versi Soul Society..**

**Umur 1-10000..**

**GAJI 500juta perhari.. lebih kaya dari yg punya Natasha.. sapa gitu yang mau ngasi gaji!!**

**Mau mengisi kekosongan 3 kursi.. gak sekalian 5 tuh??**

**Divisi 3..**

**Divisi 5..**

**Divisi 9..**

**HUWATI!! Banyak sekali fenomena makhluk keluar dri sungai gajah Wong disini.. contohnya si Author yang ngikut nyempil disini.. TIDAK ADA LOWONGAAN!! Coz, udah penuh XP..**

Dibutuhkan??

"Oii.."

"SUNGGUH SANGAAT DIBUTUHKAAN..!!" jerit Chen ke Amanda..

"Paan??"

"Kursi koso—" ucapan Chen dipotong..

"NGEQ!! NONTON LASKAR PELANGI??" tanya Amanda terburu-buru..

"Ngaca dulu lo.. Setan dri mane yang bkin lo haus LASKAR PELANGSONG??" bentak Chen setengah bercanda.

"Setan dari kakak gw.."

"Maxud lo.. Si--" tebak Chen dipotong lagi..

"yaeyalah.. kakak gw kan Cuma 1, mata nggak mau dibuka.. malu kali ye..?? iritasi PERMANEN kebanyakan maen debu.. zanpakutou buat nyulakin plavon sekolah.. tambahin aja bulu mate palsu diujungnya.. SULAKIN TUH PLAVON SEKOLAAH!!" ujar Amanda panjaang lebaar..

"Sis, free talk uda lewat dri tadi.. ngomong ntar malem aja" ucap Chen mabok chiki denger omonganya Amanda..

"Emanknye DIBUTUHKAN ape?? Babu??" tanya Amanda ber TULALIT..TULALIT..

"BACA NI! PAKE MATA!! " bentak Chen memberikan hologram ke Amanda.. Cieh.. teknologi nggak waras..

"Ngeeq.. 3 KURSI?? Kosong semua.. Kekuasaan numeer satuh??" tanya Amanda..

"Yo!"

"Gw mau ngambil seat.. 3, 5, or 9 ya??" piker Amanda..

"Sorriiii bngeed gw udah ambil 3!!" jerit Chen..

"Ngeqq.. Ngerampas aje lo..!! Buang lo ke kali codee!!' ucap Amanda..

"kali code mah, tempat gw nongkrong!! Nungguin hollow disono.." balas Chen..

"Halah!! Alesan aja..!! yaudah suit dulu.."

"jan..ken..pon"

Amanda : Gunting

Chen: Batu

author tentu bisa cheating.. apapun keinginan author pasti langsung terketik rapih!! Rapih!! Pih!! Pih!! Di computer , lappy, teseeyaa

'Bejo gw!! Bejo gw!!' batin Chen..

"Hmmpzh.. setan sarap lu!! " maki Amanda..

"lagian ngapain lo nguber tempat disana??" tanya Amanda jutek.. backing sound : cewek bete.. cowok telat .. enggak dikasih lewat.. pdhal 2-2nya cewek..

"Kakak g--" dipotong lagi ucapan Chen sama Amanda..

"KIRA IZURU??" tebak Amanda padat, singkat, terpercaya, HARIAN KOMPAS!!

"Setau gw.. nem lo bukan Chen Izuru dhe.." ujar Amanda..

"Emang bukan.. Nem gw Lie Dzu Chen.." ujar Chen sambil menyibakan rambut..

"...boong ya??" tanya Amanda swt..

''Yaiyalah!! Aizen aja gw belah masa gw bedong??" jawab Chen lebay..

"Truss--" Chen kini balas dendam.. Amanda swt..

"Nggak enak tau dengernya.. Izuru-izuru apaaan?? Marga iang nggak pas bngd ma nem gw. Chen Izuru- Chen Izuru.. enak nggak dengernya , heh?? Nggak kan.. Pusing gw dengernya.. Nggak enak bangeeet!! " keluh Chen panjang lebar..

"Ah.. whateverlah.. yauda.. gw mana yaaaaaaa... 9 aj.." ucap Amanda..

"Trus siapa yg ngisi 5??" tnyx Chen..

"Meneketimpaang!! Emang gw peramal..?? tanya mama Laureen tuh!!" ujar Amanda..

"Yaudah.. Terus??" tanya Chen

"Kita ketempat pendaftarannya.." lanjut Amanda..

"TAPI DIMANA??" tanya Chen..

"Teing atuh!!" jawab Amanda..

Tu Bi Kontinyu

**Sorrii!! Jelek banget ya..**

**Kritik nd saran sungguh dibutuhkan oleh author gendheng ini..**

**So..**

**Amanda : REVIEW!!  
Author Chen : Apa sih lo!! Ngerebut on air orang aja..**

**Amanda: Paan lo??  
Author Chen : SEKURITI!!**

**Sekuriti1 : Shoot To The Death. Shinshou..**

**Sekuriti2: Hadou no..**

**Amanda: Nii-sama??**

**Author Chen: Uapapun biza trjadi.. ****Aizen jga bisa mati mendadak.. Sakit gigi kek, jantung, batuk, epilepsi, panas, ketombean, jatuh dri lante 100000, egp gitu!!**

**nggangkat kaki keatas meja.. nyibakin rambut**

**Sekuriti1: Bye..Bye..**

**Amanda: KYAAAA!!**

**Author Chen : SUCKsi kan kelanjud'an perjuangan Chen nd Amanda mencari peta..**

**Sekuriti2: ...**

**Sekuriti1: Bye..Bye**

**OFF AIR!!**


End file.
